A Cry For Help
by sophianlover7
Summary: Sophie and Sian are bestfriends, but both want to tell each other something very important, will they share?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV

So, the name's Sophie Lauren Webster and I'm 20 years old. I'm single, well I have been with my partner Lucas Hemmings for the past 9 months but we broke up yesterday evening. I say 'broke up' but I dumped him because he was a sex addict and that's all he wanted from me, he never loved me but he said he did and so me 'Miss Stupid' believed all his lies especially the one where he said he loved me and now I'm sat here on the 73 bus on my way to see my bestfriend who is also single but HEY! who needs men?

Me and my bestfriend are practically joined at the hip and are always together 24 hours a day, 7 days a week which Lucas used to get pissed off with but I just told him she was my bestfriend and she was more important to me then anyone else including him. Her name's Sian Powers and we've been bestfriends ever since we were 15 years old.

Sian's been single ever since her teenage, immature boyfriend Ryan Connor cheated on her with the most popular girl in our high school, Tamsin Westlock. Even though Sian broke her vow for him and said he loved her, he still cheated so she broke it off with him.

I don't know what's been up with her recently though, she's been very quiet and sad but as soon as I told her me and Lucas broke up this morning she turned all happy, giggely and giddy and was begging me to come round to hers. At first, I thought she was being selfish and was glad I was single so she would'nt be a single pringle anymore on her own but she was my bestfriend and she's not like that so I was happy she was back to her normal happy self and I agreed to going round. I was glad she invited me round actually because I have somthing really important to tell her and she will be the first and last to know because I literaly trust her with my life.

I still can't believe she's been single for over 4 years. She is miles prettier than me and she always gets lots of attention from lads but she just simply says 'I'm not interested, sorry'. I'm starting to think she's a lesbian or something and she's too scared to come out to anyone because they may start calling her horrible names and acting differently around and towards her, but I'm not going to make any 'nasty alligations'.

Anyway, here's my stop so I better get off my bottom and make my way to the front of the bus before I miss my stop. As the bus approaches the stop, I see her, my bestfriend stood there nervously smiling at me with her hands buried in her leather jacket pockets. I swear she's had that jacket what 4 years now?, and it still fits her perfectly. I seriously don't think she grows.

I get off the bus thanking the driver and walking slowly towards my bestfriend grabbing her in a tight loving hug and kissing her warm forehead. Neither of us speak but we don't need too, I just need to comfort her and she needs to comfort me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sian's POV

Sian Powers, Sian Powers, Sian Powers. The name I was born with and the name I'm still stuck with. I'm 21 years old and single, how depressing? I've been single since 11th April 2010 and it's now 2nd October 2015. How sad is that? I've never met the right person you see...until now. I've always got attention from lads when I'm out but I just shrug 'em off saying 'I'm not interested, sorry'. No-one who has ever paid attention to me makes me feel any sort of love towards them, they don't make my heart skip a beat, they don't make me shiver and cover in goosebumps at their touch and they especially don't make me want to have their lips connected with mine. The only person that makes me feel all those things is...Sophie Webster.

Sophie Webster is my bestfriend, the person who's been their for me through thick and thin, the person who comforts me when I'm sad, the person who calms me down when I'm mad, the person who parties with me all night long, the person who never gets angry with me, the person who copes with my ever-changing moods, the person who knows all my secrets(except this one, obviously), the person who reads me like a 3 year olds book and the person who even if it's 3 o'clock in the morning will run round to my house like the world is ending if i need her. She's more like my mother than my mother could ever or would ever be and I love her so much, it's killing me inside.

I can't control these feelings, I want to tell her but I can't. She'd never forgive me if I did, she wouldn't be there for me like she is now and I can't ever lose the close friendship that we have.

I never thought I'd ever be a lesbian or bisexual to be exact but there's some things that shock people. I used to think girl-to-girl kissing was disgusting and wrong especially in the eyes of God. I read in the bible once that having an unnatural relationship is a sin and that if you have them feelings for a person from the same sex as you, that you shouldn't act on them but if falling in love with the person of your dreams is a sin then I for one am a sinner.

Sophie rang me this morning and told me she'd broke up with her boyfriend. You would have seen the smile on my face from the moon, it was that big. He's no good for her anyway, she could do so much better. So, excitedly I asked her to come round to mine later and she accepted straight away as usual. Lucas used to get really pissed off because Sophie picked me over him all the time without fail.

So, here I am stood at the bus stop outside my house with my hands buried in my leather jacket pockets with Sophie's arms wrapped tightly around me placing soft and warm kisses on my forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

General P.O.V

They walked silently, side-by-side towards Sian's house which was only a couple of minutes from the bus stop. When they got to Sian's, Sian unlocked the door and walked through it followed by Sophie. Sophie sat down on the sofa whilst Sian went into the kitchen.

Sian: Do you want a cuppa?

Sophie: Erm..yeah please, 3 sugars.

Sian: Coming up.

Whilst Sian made the drinks, Sophie glanced around the familiar room and smiled widely at the picture on top of Sian's TV. It was a picture they took when they were both 18 years old and at Sophie's 18th birthday party which was not organised by Rosie!

Thoughts ran through Sophie's head ' How am i gonna tell her?', 'She'll hate me', 'She'll never speak to me again'. As these thoughts rushed round in her head, she didn't notice Sian come back in the sitting room.

Sian: Soph, Soph, SOPHIE!

Sophie: Yeah?

Sian: What you daydreaming about?

Sophie: Nothing.

Sian: Sophie, I know when there's something on your mind, I can read you like a book. Is it to do with Lucas?

Sophie: No, I hate him. All he wanted was flaming sex, he was like a male version of Rosie!

*Sian giggled as Sophie continued*

Sophie: I couldn't care less about him, he would be the last person to ever cross my mind.

Sian: I'm glad you're over him, you are too good for him anyway.

Sophie: I actually thought he loved me, how stupid could I be?

Sian: You're not stupid Soph, far from it.

Sophie: I must be if I though he actually loved me.

Sian: That doesn't make you stupid. Every girl would think their boyfriend loved them. He's the stupid one, not you.

Sophie: Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better.

*Sophie and Sian smiled at each other*

Sian: Now come on, tell me what's up.

Sophie: It's hard to explain.

Sian: Just explain the best you can, you know I'll understand you, I always do.

Sophie: I'll tell you, if you tell me.

Sian: Tell you what?

Sophie: What's on your mind, I know there's something bothering you.

Sian: No, there isn't.

Sophie: Sian, I'm your bestfriend. I know everything about you, I know when somethings bugging you, now tell me.

Sian: Fine, you win. But you tell first.

Sophie: No, you.

Sian: No, you.

Sophie: Right, let's both say it together after the count of three.

Sian: Ok.

Sophie/Sian: One...Two...THREE!

Sian: I'm in love with you!

Sophie: I'm pregnant!

Please review, thanks:-)  



	4. Chapter 4

General P.O.V

Sophie/Sian: WHAT?

Sian: Your Pregnant?

Sophie:Your in love with me?

Sian: Please tell me your joking.

Sophie: I would'nt joke about something like that, Sian.

Sian: Oh god, is it Lucas'?

Sophie: Of course it's fucking Lucas'. I'm not a slut. I don't go round fucking every guy I see.

Sian: I know that.

Sophie: Well why ask then?

Sian: I was just curious that's all.

Sophie: Oh right.

Silence hit the girls like the big earthquake hit Haiti. Sophie was biting her nails as Sian glanced round the room before speaking.

Sian: Does he know?

Sophie: Does who know what?

Sian:Lucas! Does he know your carrying his child?

Sophie: No.

Sian: Who else knows then?

Sophie: No-one, only you. Your the first person I wanted to tell.

Sian: How many weeks?

Sophie: 15.

Sian: Nearly 4 months Sophie!, and you didn't tell me sooner?

Sophie: I only found out last week and I didn't know how to tell you. I need help Sian.

Sian: And you want me to help you?

Sophie: Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Sian: Nothing, it's just what if the kid asks for their dad?

Sophie: Well, I'll say they don't have one.

Sian:But they do.

Sophie: Yeah, but they don't know that. They'll have two mums instead.

Sian: What?

Sophie: I said the baby will have two mums, me and you.

Sian: Really, but won't it be awkward?

Sophie: How?

Sian: Well...with me being...in love with you and everything.

Sophie: No.

Sian: But it will, I just know it.

Sophie: But you don't cos' I feel the same.

Sian: WHAT?

Sophie: I, Sophie Lauren Webster am in love with you, Sian Powers.

Sian: Really?

Sophie: Yes, I just can't believe I didn't realise it sooner.

Sian: What do you mean?

Sophie: Well, I've loved you for years. Obviously just a little too much.

Sian: So, does this mean were like a couple?

Sophie: Only if you want to?

Sian: YES!

Sophie giggled.

Sian: Sorry, just a bit over excited.

Sophie: No need to apologise, we're a couple and we're having a baby together. Who would't be excited?

Sophie and Sian smiled at each other both ecstatic about the situation they were in.

Sian: Soooo, when's the first scan?

Sophie: Tomorrow.

Sian: Can I borrow your phone?

Sophie: Sure but why?

Sian: I need to ring my boss so I can have the day off, don't I?

Sophie passed her blackberry over to Sian and watched her as she dialled in her boss' number.

Sian: Hi Mr Strattson, It's Sian...Sorry It's so late but I was wondering if I could have the day off tomorrow?...It's my girlfriend's first baby scan and I really want to be there with her...Thank you so much...See you on Monday.

Sian: Here you go.

Sophie: Thanks, I'm guessing you got the day off?

Sian: Yup! If he would of said no, I would'nt of gone in work anyway so it didn't bother me if he had said no.

Sophie: Oh, I'm so excited.

Sian: Me too...Err, Soph?

Sophie: Yeah?

Sian: Can I kiss you?

Sophie: I thought you'd never ask.

And with that, Sian leant forward and kissed Sophie softly on the lips which quickly turned into a slow passionate one. It was their first kiss but it definitely wasn't gonna be their last. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Cry For Help - Chapter Five

Sorry for not updating for like a year, but i thought I'd update:D

The next day the girls woke up and went to the hospital for Sophie's first scan! The girls arrived at the hospital at 9am.

Nurse: Sophie Webster?  
Sian: That's you babe!  
Sophie: Thanks Sian, didn't realise that was my name. Sian: Shut up babe, i'm excited!  
Sophie: I know you are, you were saying in your sleep 'im gonna be a mummy' for 3 hours.  
Sian: Well I am, so come onnnnnnnnn!

Sophie and Sian followed the nurse into the room and Sophie lay on the bed and lifted her top up while the nurse got the equipment ready.

Nurse: I'm going to put the gel on now Sophie, it won't hurt but it is a bit cold.  
Sophie: Oh okay.

The nurse puts the monitor on Sophie's stomach and moves it around in circular motions.

Sian: Oh loooookkkk at the screeennnn! OMG! There's a baby! Sophie! BABY! Our baby!  
Sophie: Calm down cutie, sorry she's a bit excited.  
Nurse: Don't worry about it, you should see the men, they ask what the 'ball' on the screen is!  
Sophie+Sian: Men.  
Nurse: Haha! Right, so erm.. would you like to know about the baby? Like the sex?  
Sophie: Babe, do you wanna know the sex?  
Sian: Only if you want to, its your baby.  
Sophie: No. Its OUR baby!  
Sian: Well then, yes of course I do.  
Nurse: Well, here's the news. You're having TWINS! Anddd, they're BOTH girls!  
Sian: OMG! BABY! DID YOU HEAR THAT? GIRL TWINS? OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE! AHHHHHH!  
Sophie: Wow, twins! I can't believe it! I mean it's not just one, it's two! Wow! I'm so happy! Sian: This is the best day ever!  
Nurse: Well girls, I'll see you in three weeks for your second scan. I hope you well in the next few weeks!  
Sophie: Thankyou!

The girls got home at 1pm.

Sian: I'm shattered babe!  
Sophie: Well how about I cook us some Chicken Cacciatora and we'll eat it on the sofa, cuddled up watching Jezza Kyleeeee!  
Sian: Are you sure you can cook? I mean you've got our two little girls inside of that stomach of yours.  
Sophie: Babe, I'm like 4 months pregnant, I can cook.  
Sian: Okay, well I'll just go have a quick shower and then I'll bring the quilt down and help you.  
Sophie: Okay, babe, give me a kiss first?  
*Sian skips over to Sophie and gives her a peck which turns into a full snogging session between them until Sophie cuts it off*  
Sophie: Babeee, the chicken's gonna burn.  
Sian: Shower for one thennnn!

*DING DONGGGGG*

Sian: I'LL GET ITTTTTTT!  
*Opens door*  
Sian: Oh Lucas, thought you and Sophie broke up?  
Lucas: Yeah well, I need to speak to her so is she in?  
Sian: Yeah, SOPHHHHH!  
Sophie: What?  
Sian: Lucas is at the door.  
*Sophie walks up to the door*  
Sophie: What do you want?  
Lucas: I need to ask you a quick question.  
Sophie: Go on.  
Lucas: Olivia told me you're pregnant. AND I know it's FUCKING MINE!

...oh dramaaaaaaa!  
Pleasecommentttt!  
Missed you lot (:  
xoxo 


End file.
